diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Simulacrum
seconds. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Blood and Bone | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Life | other = Summon | skill_image = Simulacrum2.png }}Simulacrum is a Blood and Bone skill in Diablo III. In-game When cast, creates a bloody entity (visually, a skinless human body) that will, without any additional cost, duplicate any Essence-spending skills (Secondary skills: Death Nova, , Skeletal Mage) at any nearby target of its choice. For all purposes, these spells apply as if the Necromancer cast them, except for they spend no resources. However, the spell also comes at a considerable cost of quarter of the character's maximum Life. Any effect that would increase minion damage will only apply to the Simulacrum's own attacks: its spells are only enhanced if the Necromancer's own are. The Simulacrum will follow the Necromancer around, and will attack on its own (with a one-handed scythe), but can be attacked by enemies too (though it also blocks pathing). Skill Runes *'Cursed Form': While active, makes all Curse skills apply all three curses to each target, even if the Necromancer does not have the other two Curses on their skill set. This does not cause the skills to be cast; instead, any enemy affected by one Curse automatically receives the effect of the other two. *'Reservoir': While active, also increases maximum Essence by . When this effect is applied, the current Essence also increases so that its percentage remains the same. *'Self Sacrifice': While Simulacrum is active, if the Necromancer suffers fatal damage, the Simulacrum is immediately destroyed and the Necromancer is healed to full Life without dying. *'Blood Debt': Life costs for skills are reduced by of their original cost while Simulacrum is active. This does not apply to the Simulacrum itself. *'Blood and Bone': Also creates the second Simulacrum of Bone, which will likewise duplicate spells (so each skill will be used 3 times at once), but the duration is reduced to seconds. Life cost does not change. Non-rune enhancements *'Haunted Visions' (Legendary Amulet): Simulacrum drains 5% of the Necromancer's maximum Life every second, but lasts twice as long. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Simulacrum attacks 40-50% faster. *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank) and reduces damage taken by 90% (rank 25 bonus). *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Necromancer's minions have a chance to reduce the remaining cooldown of Army of the Dead by 1 second each time they deal damage. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): the Necromancer gains 1% damage reduction for 15 seconds each time their minions deal damage, stacking up tp 50 times. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each active increases the damage of all minions and Army of the Dead by 1000%, up to 4000%. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Simulacrum and its Blood skills (which would cost Life to Necromancer) deal 3800% increased damage. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. *'Jesseth Arms Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): while Skeletons are commanded to attack a target, Simulacrum deals 400% increased damage. Passives *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Simulacrum, Land of the Dead or Army of the Dead, the Necromancer will lose no Life, both from attacks and from their own Blood skills, Simulacrum included (if cast after LotD or AotD). *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by Simulacrum will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Aberrant Animator': grants 200% of the Necromancer's . *'Stand Alone': grants 100% increased Armor. This bonus decreases by 10% (minimum 0) for each active minion. *'Grisly Tribute': each attack made by the Simulacrum heals the Necromancer for 10% of their Life per Hit. Trivia *This skill (with Self Sacrifice rune) is one of the two ways to be saved from dying by an active skill, the other being Prophet.